Mogar's Revenge
by The Faster Blade
Summary: Sun and Yang learn what happens when the heat makes people go crazy. (A collaborative one-shot smut between myself and the incomparable Sickerton. Rated for bananas, peeling and teenage hormones.)


_Mogar's Revenge_

 _A Collaborative Effort between The Faster Blade and the incomparable Sickerton_

"...definitely a shaft."

"Then the two on the side?"

"Legs?"

"No way, balls."

"Balls aren't that long."

"So? You got a thing against cloud genitals?"

Sun let out another chuckle and in doing so, yawned widely at the end of it, an ungloved hand settling over his mouth a moment or so.. "When you got a real pair, everyone else is just imitating."

"Amen to that." Yang replied, crossing a leg over her knee, clenching her toes and feeling a little snap from the biggest one. "Either that or you're just a whore. Or a man-whore in your case."

"Monkey whore, thank you very much." The faunus replied, turning onto his side to look over to his cloud gazing buddy. Sun Wukong had some free time in the midst of what had to be the most unfair tournament ever. The opening rounds saw the first three opposing teams get one-shot in ways that even Yang wound up admitting were pretty shitty. Naturally this led to relaxing during the rest of that day up in the perches of the arena; Yang having came up with the brilliant idea to call her locker rocket upward after all personnel had abandoned the area, just so they could chill in the nosebleed seats and watch the clouds roll by.

It turned out instead of being cold however, due to the amounts of fire dust crystals it took to power the damned floating arena, it was actually pretty scorching up here. The cool air during the matches was all filtered in via controls in the booth, and without that the default climate hung somewhere between 'beachside' and 'sauna'. Naturally this gave the two teenagers perfect excuses to strip down to essentials; Yang having pulled her coat and boots off, and Sun having shed his shirt and sneakers.

"We should fight." Sun said, after enough time passed from their last mature discussion, eyeing Yang from his most professionally lazy position of stretching out between two low-lights at the bottom of a nearby billboard.

"Fight?" Yang repeated, "C'mon Sun we're stuck here until tomorrow man, you don't wanna get disqualified for tearing up the stadium do you?"

"I dunno about you, but I can do fine without my weapon." He replied with a grin. "Besides. I'm not tossing high-impact explosives at everything I see."

"And who said I was?"

Yang took the bait about as easily as Sun could expect her to, the one difference between such chill friends being how the other could react to EASY bait. The irate blonde folded her arms, getting to her feet and moving toward her friend.

"I dunno. Ask the ammo bracelets you're missing right now."

"I can put you on your ass without breaking a sweat!"

And that was what popped Sun (and the resultant boner) from his perch. He dropped from the two lights, landing in front of Yang in a cross-legged seat and hiding the pain in his assbones behind a genuinely interested grin. "I bet you I could totally kick your ass; and I bet you'd love it!"

"What?" The response wasn't as shocked or surprised as it could've been. Not to Sun anyway.

Who was all too amused at how fake she seemed to stop, "Your semblance. Come on, like you haven't pulled a….girl stiffie? A girl stiffe over someone giving you a rough time."

Yang gave him a flat enough of a look that he might've blanched if it were someone with a more severe face, and not as cute as Yang was, and as much his friend as she was. "I'm gonna ignore how much you suck at female anatomy and just make it clear that you're not the one who laid out four in the first round in one go."

"Pffft, with help."

"So what?"

"So how d'you know you can handle yourself?"

"You wanna start with me?"

"Yeah!"

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah-" Yang was, at that point, cut off by one of Sun's bronzed legs shooting out from his seated position and catching her with the arch, turned to the side like a blade. She gritted her teeth. Sneaky little bastard and his sucker kicks! She opened her mouth to tell him how much he'd regret that when her teeth clicked when he pulled back and rocked himself back into a handstand, shooting his heel up her chin. Sun then drew back his foot to send it hurtling forwards once more, turning his kick into a sort of stomp as Yang was toppled onto her back in a sprawl. Landing on top of his sparring partner, standing on her face and collarbone respectively, the faunus playfully ground his sole against Yang's mouth while his tail brushed lightly against her sweat-dotted midsection.

"You _sure_ you're not into this?" Sun quipped downwards. "Usually people, y'know, put up a fight or something."

Alright. This may be a friendly match, but that crack was going to cost him.

Once she could manage to get her hands on the kid, that is.

She reached up in an attempt to take hold of something - maybe that tail of his - but before she had even made it halfway Sun leapt off and away for a 'reset'. This was not quite as harmless as one would imagine, though, as the pushoff still bounced the back of her head off the ground and rattled her a bit.

Grimacing and rubbing her scalp, Yang rose to find that Sun had propped himself up against a nearby support column. Shooting her a smirk, he merely lifted one hand to make a casual 'come over' gesture.

"You're gonna regret letting me get my bearings, 'nanners" Yang chided, before lunging in to land a right hook...

...Into the concrete behind where his jaw was just a second ago.

And, as a series of crackles not _entirely_ emanating from the now dented surface sounded off, Yang realized that due to both the surprise attack and the playful nature of their scuffle she had not 'deployed' her gauntlets.

Granted, she wasn't planning to shoot Sun. But she had swung as hard as she would have with the full impact absorption of her metal gauntlets in play, and the jolts of agony now coursing up through her arm let her know that her hand did not appreciate the oversight.

With a hiss Yang drew back cradling her hand, trying to check if anything was dislocated, but was cut off as Sun revealed where exactly he had gone off to. Most opponents would have weaved to the right or left, but where was the fun in that really? Instead the faunus went _down_ ; limbo-ing under his charging opponent, his upturned face just barely clearing her crotch as he slid under her. As soon as he passed that 'hurdle' he then rose to his feet and shot an elbow behind him, catching Yang in the lower back and forcing her to stumble forward, before spinning and tackling her in earnest.

Sun took a handful of his opponent's scalp in one hand and wrapped the other around her stomach from behind, forcing Yang's face and chest against the column as he put the full force of his frame against her. Groaning slightly between pantings, the blonde girl took inventory of the current situation:

It had been roughly half a minute, and she was already in _terrible_ shape. One of her hands was a playground of pain - if not broken it surely _felt_ like it, which was quite an issue for a pugilist like her - and her position could be deemed nothing short of manhandling. Alongside the rough stone against her cheek and chest, she could also feel the vicelike hold around her stomach, the tenseness at the roots of her hair as it was held between his fingers, his racing heartbeat against her back, and...

...That wasn't a banana.

That wasn't a banana _at all_.

"I lied." Sun grunted, currently fighting several impulses that were more comfortable sitting in the back of his mind and helping cure boredom and arousal. "This is a shaft."

Yang was edging her mister-angry-eyes semblance off this compromising pose, though considering it was more self-mortification than actual rage… She couldn't see getting anymore upset as her way forward here. Sun was fun and Yang knew how to have some too. After a few heated breaths shared between the two, there was an elbow in one side of his ribs, and then the other.

Sun shuddered from side to side as his grip became lax, which made it easier for Yang to knock her the back of her golden blonde crown against his brow with ease. "Ow, shit!" He hissed, stumbling back.

Capitalizing on the moment, Yang whirled about, grabbing for one of his arms and tugging him around in a circle, bending it in reverse. She drove a knee into his well-toned core, forcing him double and positioned _juuuuuust so_ in front of the stairs. "And this is a foot." Yang replied, lifting hers and driving it square into his face, pushing the faunus backward, tumbling down the stairs one at a time and following up with an energetic, knuckle resetting walk that made her wince.

Yang's moneymaker haymaker was out of commission at this point-some of Sun's expert dodging had made sure of that. But as luck would have it, she was still strong enough to wind a guy a few inches taller and just as flexible as her.

Sun's trip down the stairs ended with being getting sprawled in a half-seated position with one leg dangling over the rail and the other laid off somewhere while his head rested against the cold steel of the seat's reclining bar. Spying his position, Yang's lips curled mirthfully as she approached. "I think that's a pretty good pose for you." She pointed a finger upward to where the burning star her friend was named for was dipping below the horizon of the arena. "This isn't where the Sun shines after all."

At that, he groaned, loudly. Through all the pain, the only thing that could truly get his goat was that terrible pun.

"God...dammit Yang."

"You knew what you were getting into. Bad jokes are something you're gonna have to deal with." Yang replied, stopping short of Sun, having gotten too far into his space and kneeling to give him a little wink, ever overconfident.

The leg sitting over the rail snapped into life, guillotining behind Yang to sit horizontally across the back of her neck and bring her nice and close with him, the other joining it's twin in a figure-four headlock. Tugged into his grip with a yelp, Yang felt thigh and calf muscles, trained from years of perching, leaping and kicking dig into her neck while Sun smirked back down at her.

Yang was thankful the cameras were off, lest anyone from her school get ahold of this footage.

Sun was wishing the cameras were on, definitely willing to share with his team if any of them could get the footage.

"Y'know, that's not too bad a look on you either" the faunus mused down (up?) to Yang's squashed face. "It could be a thing. Call it the 'Sunset'."

With her mouth currently muffled by a liberal dose of banana split, Yang couldn't throw his gripes about puns back at him. She thus had to settle for merely rolling her eyes before getting to work on turning the tables.

The blonde bruiser rose up to her feet, reasoning that doing so would have to dislodge the monkey-man, and she was right. Technically. Sun gave up his spot amongst the seats and railings to come up with her, essentially perching reversed on her shoulders as he continued to clamp down on her skull. With a mischievous grin he then placed one hand down against the top of Yang's head while raising the other into the sweltering air.

To many, it would seem like he was hailing an unseen guest.

To those more worldly, though, it was clearly the posture of a cowboy in a bronco riding competition.

"Now _this_ is more like it! Giddyup!"

Mortified by this new turn of events, Yang weaved back and forth with unsteady steps as she pawed and grasped for some handhold to pry her opponent off with. But alas Sun had discarded the few bits of clothing that would have aided her here, and her desperate fingers slid across his sweat-slick skin without any purchase. It was almost a formality when Sun's tail roped around her wrists and tightened, binding them together and halting further efforts.

"Come _on!_ " Sun chided, easily hanging on with each lurch and sway. "Don't tell me that cowgirl getup of yours was all just for show!"

The fauna paused for a moment, and after a bit of thought added:

"Now when I say 'Cowgirl'..."

Yang would have probably had quite a lot to say about the following ramblings, but her attention was almost entirely dedicated to the boy's crotch. A flattering note, surely, but one perhaps that required a little bit of context.

Sun's well developed thighs still enclosed all around her, mounting increasing pressure on her skull, but that was not nearly the only issue here. With each increase in constriction she was also pulled further and further into his loins, to the point that she was legitimately being smothered against his crotch. Each gasp for air came more desperately than the last, a little less managed each time. And even then what little she could pull in was drenched with his musk, a heavy scent that was slowly...

It had to have happened eventually. It was actually surprising that it took so long. But finally Yang misstepped in her blind, deaf, and dumb wandering, slipping and falling spread-eagled on her back. The impact got a low groan out of her, rumbling against Sun's crotch, but after that she merely collapsed limp and yielding.

"...Giving up already?" Sun asked, a legitimate strain of incredulity seeping into his jolly tone as he looked down into Yang's bleary eyes and played lightly with her golden locks. "All bark and nooo _oooo!_ "

It was a dirty move, but he was pretty much asking for it in blinking neon lights. Even with stars dancing across her vision, Yang had more than enough left to open her mouth wide and chomp down on the bulge. The results were immediate; air and color rushing back into her world as the little monkey scrabbled away with a yelp.

"Oh come on!" Sun griped, one hand on his prized jewels. He was clearly pained, but the smile still persisting showed that it still wasn't bad enough to sour the mood. "That's just _dirty_."

Coughing, Yang rose up to a crouch and brushed at her mouth as if trying to clean her tongue. "Sure was."

After spitting to the side, the huntress in training locked gazes with her sparring partner.

"You ever heard of a bath, sasquatch?"

"You ever hear of...ngh...good sportsmanship?" Sun asked, perfectly aware of his hubris at this point, complete with shit-eating grin. Again though, Yang wasn't about to humor his prickery...entirely. She got busy getting to her feet once more, punching her good hand into the other, mostly healed one.

Yang took a deep breath. "You're really tryin' it, Sunny boy."

"Is that the best you've got?" Sun rose himself, cracking his neck to the side, angling himself sideways to give less for Yang to hit. "We're gettin' you some new material after this, Yang."

"You'll get these hands first!"

Yang stepped up to the step Sun stood on, hands flashing forth in blurs, her jabs coming in twos at Sun. He bobbed and weaved on the spot, his head moving back and forth, side to side with the occasional smack of his palms and knuckles deflecting her blows with difficulty. In-fighting with the blonde bruiser wasn't a safe bet for Sun unless he made use of his space. Luckily the rail nearby was a perfect fulcrum for evasive maneuvers. A heavy hook came his way and and Sun hopped up, avoiding her fist and landing in a perfectly balanced crouch on the steel length leading down to the box seats.

"I can wait on those hands. Don't rush the delivery." Sun quipped with a grin before Yang's backhand swung his way, her knuckles scraping the tips of his spiky hair while he cartwheeled neatly over the blow. Gripping the rail tight, Sun swung his legs about with all the alacrity of a professional gymnast and whipping one of his feet into the back of her head.

Yang stumbled forward with a grunt, brains scrambled and nearly falling. Sun was all too willing to help, pulling another leap to drive a double-legged kick between her shoulder blades. This time it was the huntress' time to take a trip down the stairs while followed by lazy leaps from lanky legs. Sun followed her to the next landing, this one being closest to the arena floor since their last twenty-four hours.

By the time he reached her, she was pushing herself up to all fours, breathing ragged and heavy. Treading carefully, he gave one of her hands a sweep with an errant flick of the leg, dropping her face first once more. Sun moved in front of Yang, reaching a hand out to ruffle her blonde locks. "I take it back from earlier. If you wanna give up now, I ain't judging."

Yang remained prone for a short period of time while Sun messed about in her hair. Which began to grow uncomfortably hot. And the shine clued him into something he ought to have been aware of. He couldn't really put his finger on it until angry red eyes met his own when that golden-blonde heat wave of a head lifted.

"...oh. _Okay."_

The uppercut that followed was the hardest Sun could recall being hit in his life. And that was no feat after getting bitch-smacked by a rampaging Paladin prototype mech. His teeth rattled in his skull as he took a little trip toward the arena center. Realizing he wasn't gushing blood clued him into the fact that despite the situation, Yang was still holding back for the sake of good..sportsmanship.

Sun might've laughed if he wasn't busy trying to win the fight to stay awake, not as particularly worried about the rampaging opponent of his as he was with winning.

Alright. Planning time.

If facing Yang head-to-head was an issue before, doing so _now_ was suicide. And, out here on the unmodified arena floor there was nothing to hide behind or climb upon. So if Sun wanted to get out of this with all his teeth still in the general vicinity of his gums, he'd have to get... _creative_.

There were many things the faunus would be called by his friends and allies. Sadly, 'tactical genius' would never be one of them. But he wasn't as thick as some would believe, and as said before: He was a faunus.

He knew full well what that scent in the air was. And that his opponent's heavy breathing and flushed face was not _just_ because of the fight.

 _That_ was a crack in her rather formidable armor. And considering where they stood now, it could very well have been the only one open for exploiting.

Shakily rising to his feet, Sun clasped his hands in front of him as if in prayer and began to concentrate. With the activation of his semblance two glowing duplicates of himself appeared in front of him, which lunged at the advancing Yang... and were promptly obliterated with a punch each.

In her superpowered state Yang did overlook one detail, though: Sun could will his doubles to explode instead of simply dissipate.

And will he did.

There was a flash of brilliant light, and for a moment the arena was obscured by smoke and dust. Slowly it cleared, revealing a completely unscathed Yang.

Well, technically.

Sun was apparently pulling his punches as well, the explosions not being enough to even singe Yang's hair in her superpowered state. But what _didn't_ inherit said toughness? Her _clothes_. Yang had opened her mouth to begin a jest about the pitiful attack before her gaze turned downwards, and it turned into a half-gasp half-squeak. Her shorts were in tatters, barely holding together well enough to be even deemed a g-string at this point. Her (obviously yellow) panties fared slightly better but not by much, dotted with tears and holes. And her top had been completely blown off, leaving her heaving chest bare to the sweltering evening air.

"I can't-" Yang stammered, folding her arms across her breasts to hide her perking nipples. "How could-"

She was cut off with an elbow to the gut, doubling her over as Sun pressed the initiative. The fauna gave her a couple more knees to the stomach, causing her to retch silently as each blow landed hard enough to lift her off her feet slightly. When that was done Sun took hold of her head and craned it up, so that she was looking at his face from around the area of his navel, and replied:

"Hey, _you_ went below the belt first."

Before kneeing Yang in the forehead hard enough that she whipped up straight, then dropped like a stone.

Sun was on her almost before she finished crumpling, seeking a mounted position that would let him lay into her quickly and efficiently. He was sure he would have to 'short out' Yang's semblance before things got too out of hand, which would mean knocking her out.

But Yang was not planning to go quietly, least of all after this new indignity.

Sun was forced to lean to the side to avoid a mighty jab from below, which Yang easily worked with to roll them over so she was now on top. The golden girl then entwined both her hands into a single fist and lifted them above her head, obviously prepping for a double axe handle against Sun's toned chest. Even normally this would be bad news, but _now?_ He would have to find a way out of this, or very likely have his torso replaced with chunky salsa.

With no other option, Sun reached up and took Yang's breasts in both hands with enough force for his fingernails to pierce the skin.

Yang paused for a moment, strike prepared but utterly dumbstruck by this new avenue of attack. Then she shivered, let out a small squeal, and her arms dropped to her sides.

Knowing that it was now or never Sun pressed onward, pushing Yang onto her back and following her over in turn. Then he began to lay into her in earnest, hammering down on her chest and head in equal measure. In the back of his mind he realized that Yang had begun pawing at him again, but since she seemed to be getting nowhere with that paid it no mind... at least, until he heard the _rrriiip_ of fabric.

Befuddled, Sun looked down at his shorts. Or rather, what was his shorts before his opponent had torn down the sides and let them slide completely off him.

He then raised his gaze slightly to take in his opponent herself: Bruised, battered, glistening, glowing with golden energy, and _absolutely soaking wet_.

"Why... did you stop?" the angel below him cooed between pants. "You haven't... finished... me off yet..."

Sun gazed down at Yang a few moments more. Their aura had been run down to the dregs, and both bodies carried remnants of the struggle that would hurt into the day and week after. They had spent most of the day together, and while he never really took the notion of Yang beyond 'friend', this was the closest he'd ever been able to be with her.

Teenage hormones made everything easier.

He leaned down to take her lips in a rough, violent kiss easily reciprocated and consistent with the entire tete-a-tete. Engaging the blazing sun dragon on equal ground, Sun did his best, to keep from devolving into mashing his lips up against her own, but the vigorous movements were at best, merely clumsy. Hot breaths were exchanged by wet, warm mouths, meeting and speaking in tongues to one another.

Yang mewled into Sun's kiss while one of her legs found it's way up hips when he pinned one of her arms above her head at the wrist. They grasped desperately at one another; Sun palming one of her sizable breasts once more while she grabbed a handful of his ass.

She found herself so busy, it took her a few moments before the smell of his musk hit her nostrils again, and she saw Sun lining up over her. He looked different; concentrated, serious...hungry. It was no wonder she'd fit like a glove once even the head of his throbbing member set inside her.

 _That was definitely not a banana._

Wetter and wetter still Yang grew while he slipped further and further into her, eyes softening while her body heat continued to soar. Continuous turnovers and more resulted in a Yang who gave fully of her hips, thrusting back against a Sun who was all too eager to go in, striking first instead of countering like he had been this whole time.

Pounding away at Yang in a way somewhat similar to how he had been since the sun went down, Sun forced himself further and further, the supercharged girl squealing away more and more breath and more aura each time. In less than ten strokes, Yang's body was seizing up, walls clenching tight and glazing the cock inside her; warm semen leaking from the crevices of the entry. She arched her back with a silent scream that Sun capitalized on, descending upon her lips once more. More undulations of her throat echoed empty against him while the palmed breast was released and Sun repositioned himself.

Straddling Yang's torso, he cupped her breasts, shoving his dick in and out between them, massaging his length with increasing friction while the girl under him stared on at the head approaching her again and again. Sun edged closer and closer to his threshold until the edge was gone entirely. Along with the loa- oh wait there it was.

 _All over Yang's chin and neck._

For a moment the two were silent bar their ragged gasps, left breathless from the ascent they had shared together. Eventually, though, it was Yang who broke the silence with a light giggle.

"Still up for more?" she mused, staring hungrily down at the unwilted member still nestled between her breasts. "You know, you'd place a _lot_ better in the tourney if you always committed like this."

"Well, maybe if I always got a payoff like this..." Sun replied, a small smirk blooming under his furrowed brow.

"Here..." Yang cooed, licking her lips and pulling the faunus up and towards her. "I think I owe an apology to your curious george..."

Even after all that had happened already, that was almost a deal breaker for Sun. A man can only take so many terrible jokes within a day. But as he was taken inside Yang's mouth, and her tongue started circling his shaft with vigor, he decided to let it slide just one more time.

Up and down Yang bobbed on Sun's member, her determination unhindered by the somewhat awkward position. Sun even helped out, grasping her head to pull her in and...

In and...

...Where was the 'out'?

Now Yang was happy to 'go deep'. In fact, like almost all challenges it was somewhat thrilling to her. But even the best of them had to come up occasionally for air, and Sun was having none of that. Even worse, up until this very moment she had not fully realized how much had been taken out of her by their passionate romp. So now here she was, so full into her semblance mode that with her glow she looked more like a sun than the one actually named 'Sun', and yet was too exhausted to push herself off her lover for air.

Crimson eyes widening in realization, the starlit woman patted at her friend's torso in an attempt to signal that she should be let up.

"Sorry, Goldie..." Sun purred, grinding harder against Yang's face even as she tried to pull free, "But like you said, I have to finish you off. And god knows I can't just punch or kick you down."

Yang writhed underneath him, silent bar an occasional gag which somehow made it past the obstruction in her throat. She pawed weakly at his stomach and her already flushed face turned bright crimson... but at the same time, her body seemed to be beginning another ascent. Her hips rolled despite the lack of stimulus... until one of her hands snuck down to begin working herself, with the other fondling one of her breasts. It seemed that the haze of asphyxiation was not _entirely_ unpleasant; either that, or monkey boy was more on the mark than he thought in his earlier hypothesis….

The pain, the humiliation, the smell, the taste... it was all so... so...

With a beastial growl Sun came one last time, and it all quite literally came to a head. Torrents of warm seed gushed down the huntress'' throat, with her instinctively gulping it down even as she blacked out. The red hue drained from her eyes, right before they rolled into the back of her head, and every muscle in her body spasmed with one more climax before she slumped against the floor. With a small gurgle the last of her breath escaped, the golden glow faded from her hair, and bar a tremble now and again she lay still.

Slowly Sun pulled himself out of his defeated opponent, letting his member rest on her face for a few seconds as he regained his composure. Then, just to make sure, he brought a finger up to the side of Yang's neck and felt for a pulse.

It was there, and still strong. Good. The last thing he wanted to do was _really_ hurt his pal.

After all, it would make the following few moments be in _exceedingly_ bad taste.

"Aaaand the crowd goes wild!" Sun shouted to no one in particular, shifting gears instantly as he rose up to posture for an imaginary audience. "The monkey king remains undefeated!"

Setting down a foot in-between Yang's breasts, Sun showed his conquest off like a trophy as he blew kisses to invisible spectators. "They love me! They really love me!"

* * *

"Oh, I'm _lovin'_ this."

Mercury sat in the arena control room, metal feet propped up on the countertop, idly adjusting a set of controls for the most optimal camera angles. He had snuck in this evening to set up a few... _statistical anomalies_ for the next round of match pics, but he didn't expect an after-hour show as well. Especially of the type he'd usually have to pay extra in some dark back alley for.

 _"What is taking so long?"_ a familiar voice rang in his ear, it's annoyance clear despite the imperfect transmission through his comm implants. _"You were supposed to be done and back over an hour ago."_

"Relax, boss." Mercury replied, sitting up normally so he could wrap up what he needed quickly. "I got sidetracked by something interesting. In fact..."

With a final press a disc ejected, which the henchman quickly pocketed. A wonderful home movie; recorded, cut, and published by yours truly.

"...I think you may find a use or two for _this_..."

* * *

For more of Sickerton's work, just click this link. .club/downloads/authors/sickerton.1166/

And reader beware, his work IS 18+ and a lot darker than this. No less entertaining though, g'night!


End file.
